


Every heart to love will come but like a refugee

by 35391291



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35391291/pseuds/35391291
Summary: He will relearn the steps. How to breathe, how to wait, how to walk side by side. How to believe in something again.Maybe it's all right to be broken. That's how the light comes in.





	Every heart to love will come but like a refugee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cambetaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambetaut/gifts).



> Inspired by [DjDangerLove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DjDangerLove/profile)'s [ excellent headcanon](https://cambetaut.tumblr.com/post/160057306727/mag-7-headcanon), and dedicated to the awesome [Cambetaut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambetaut/profile)!

_You can add up the parts_  
_You won't have the sum_  
_You can strike up the march_  
_There is no drum_  
_Every heart, every heart_  
_To love, will come_  
_But like a refugee._

_Ring the bells that still can ring_  
_Forget your perfect offering_  
_There is a crack, a crack in everything_  
_That's how the light gets in._

\- Leonard Cohen: [Anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCS_MwkWzes).

*

Something feels wrong, but Faraday can't say what it is exactly. It is something unnamed and unsaid, deep within him. Life has turned strange and unkind, and there is no way out. Not even his cards can't help him now. The jacks and kings and queens have changed, and they are mocking, almost threatening. They don't seem to care about him anymore. And the alcohol isn't enough. He has to wake up eventually, and start the whole charade all over again. No distractions, no games. Just him.

He might have been able to make it, to master the perfect trick. To carry on lying and cheating and hiding. But the mask dropped for a second and exposed him. And that was his mistake. To be seen, to be made vulnerable. To end up as a broken man with no tricks left. Who will believe him now? Who will believe in him?

Evening falls, and the music starts. It wants to touch him, but he doesn't want to be touched. It is sweet and beautiful, but it reminds him of everything he has lost. And he doesn't want any false hopes. He knows he is out of tune with this world. Yes, he is still alive. Yes, he is still here. That's something. But he is always one step behind now. With no luck left. And with no one to wait for him.

His body is broken, and this is the worst kind of cage. He tries, but he can't break free from it. So he walks outside, to be alone with the pain. At least, that feels right. He is getting used to this new emptiness. The odd silences, the bad dreams, the dark road ahead. All this empty space. He used to be someone, but he can't remember. And this is something that can't be shared with anyone. It's too much. Or maybe not enough.

He thinks that he is alone, but he is not. These days, Vasquez walks beside him, almost like a shadow. He doesn't say a thing, but he understands. His hands are also rough with pain. They have also felt, lost and let go. But not now. Not anymore. Vasquez knows what it's like, and that makes it real. And that's what leads him back.

Faraday takes a hesitant step. Just one. It's all he can manage right now. And Vasquez is there, always there. His arms are the door to the cage, and his heartbeat is the music. Faraday knows this is another kind of dance. He stumbles, but he won't fall. Not this time. He won't be left alone. He will relearn the steps. How to breathe, how to wait, how to walk side by side. How to believe in something again. He will go forward somehow. Slowly, very slowly. They will pick up the pieces and try to put them back together. It won't be easy, it won't be perfect. The scars will always remain, and he might never be whole again. But maybe it's all right to be broken. That's how the light comes in.


End file.
